Discovering
by Snickety Lemon
Summary: Soul finds himself between a rock and a hard place when a secret admirer begins stalking him. His reactions raise questions, and the outcome is...well, read to find out! WARNING: YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Discovering

Chapter One

Yawning and scratching his sides through his loose shirt, Soul walked slowly down to the mailboxes at his apartment complex. He took out his key and opened his, pulling out the small wad of crumpled letters and envelopes.

"Junk…junk…bill…Maka…." he said, flipping through the stack. The last envelope was soft white, and upon studying it for a second he realized it was addressed to him. Rarely did he ever get mail, and when he did it was usually something from the Academy, but this was a personal letter with no return address. Closing and locking the mailbox, he walked back up to his apartment, wondering who could have sent him a letter.

When he got back inside, he laid the mail on the kitchen table and then took his letter with him to the sofa. He read the address one more time to be sure it was correct, and when he had confirmed to himself that it was really meant for him, he ripped open the top and pulled out a small letter. It read:

_Dear Soul,_

_From your soft white hair, to your glowing crimson eyes, I admire every part of you. I watch you from a distance, afraid and unsure, but now I want you to know that I am head over heels in love with you. From the first time I saw you, I was captivated. There was something about your mannerisms—the way you spoke, the way you moved—that snatched me up helplessly and held me prisoner. Because of this, I am bound to you forever._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Soul slowly put the letter down, not sure what to think. Transfixed, he sat staring at the white square in front of him, reading it again.

_...head over heels in love with you…_

"This can't be real…" he said to himself.

…_I am bound to you forever…_

"Someone has to be pulling a prank on me," he sighed, folding the note up and putting it back in the envelope. He got up and walked into the kitchen, preparing to throw the paper in the trash; but, just before he did, he stopped.

_I have a secret admirer, _he thought. _Cool guys have babes fall in love with them all the time, right? If this isn't a joke, then it has to be real, I guess... _

He put the note in his pants pocket and walked upstairs to his bedroom, passing Maka, who was just waking up.

"Mail's on the table," he said, keeping his cool.

"Anything interesting?"

Soul froze, his hand seemingly glued to the railing. "No, why?" he asked defensively.

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Because…I'm just wondering?"

Soul sighed and continue walking upstairs, leaving a baffled Maka on the staircase. Closing his door softly, he turned and sat down on his bed.

_It doesn't seem like she set me up for something. _He pulled the note out and read it again, and then fell back on his bed, sighing. _If this is real…it could get ugly._

The next two days passed without incident. Soul kept a look out for anyone who might be stalking him, and paid close attention to the behavior of every girl he came across. So far, not a single one seemed to be his Secret Admirer. They all acted normal (and some were even turned off by Soul's scrutinizing glare as he studied everything they did and said) and he hadn't noticed anyone following him. He began to feel certain that it was either a prank or his pursuer had given up.

When he and Maka arrived home from the Academy on Tuesday, however, he realized that he was dead wrong.

On the step in front of their door was a small rectangular box, with "Soul" written across the center in neat, feminine handwriting. Maka looked at it inquisitively, "Since when did you get mail?"

"I…have no idea…" he said, groaning slightly and picking up the box. Maka unlocked the door, Soul following her in, and set her things down on the table.

"Well?" she said, looking at Soul who was staring at the box in his hands as he stood next to the table.

"Well what?"

"Open it!"

"It's probably nothing," he lied.

"Oh, Soul, give it here!" she said, taking the box from Soul, who protested for a brief moment, and then gave up. Cutting through the tape, she opened the box and looked inside, Soul peering over her shoulder: on either side was a chocolate heart, wrapped in gleaming red foil, and in the middle was a small box of assorted chocolates. "What…is this?"

Soul stepped beside her and pulled out the items, wondering again who could be sending him all of this. A note fell from the underside of the box of chocolates when he pulled it out, Maka noticing it before he did. She picked it up and read it, and then began to laugh.

"Maka? Don't read that!"

"Too late; here," she said, laughing and handing him the note.

_Soul,_

_You always act so cool and indifferent, your emotions never showing through your hard outer shell; but, inside, I know that you are sweet and kind, just like this chocolate that I know you'll love as much as I love you!_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"You've _got _to be _kidding_ me!" Soul exclaimed, "What does this girl want with me!" His face was bright red, and he tried to hide his embarrassed state from Maka, but it was no use.

"Oh, Soul, this is so cute!" she said, still laughing. "It looks like you've _finally _been able to get yourself a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, well I don't want one!" he shouted angrily at his Meister. She stopped laughing and looked at him, his lips almost snarling and eyes glowing furiously. "So quit gawking at me…go…read a book or something," he said, bowing his head to hide his flushing face.

"Calm down, Soul, I was just teasing you," she said. _What's wrong with him? He always gets so defensive about these things..._

"I don't want to be teased, got it?" he snapped, gathering the items and heading upstairs. Slamming his door, he dropped his book bag on the floor and set the candy on his desk. He turned and locked the door, and then collapsed against it, his back sliding slowly down the painted wood.

_Why does she have to call me out about having or not having a girlfriend all the time? It's so frustrating! I just…want to be myself and love or not love who I want._

The crimson foil of the candy hearts caught his eye, and he reached up and grabbed one, unwrapping it slowly.

_Whatever, at least I can get some free candy out of all this. _He took a bite of the chocolate and chewed it slowly, thinking hard about what he was going to do. _There isn't a single girl I know that would be sending me this stuff, and unless I have a crazy stalker who can spy on my from a distance, I haven't noticed anyone acting suspicious around me. Maka doesn't know about this, Tsubaki doesn't have a crush on me, Liz and Patty definitely don't like me like that, and Blair just makes her moves on me directly. No one's asked me about this stuff or hinted at me getting it, so I guess it's not a joke, so…who in the hell is doing this?_

Taking another small bite out of the chocolate, he sunk further down against the door until he was on the floor, his knees close to his chest. He felt awful, not sure of what to do.

_Whoever this is, when I have to tell her that I don't love her like she does me, it's going to break her heart, and that's the opposite of cool. But…I guess the real problem will be living all of this down. I mean, this is just going to make everyone so much more suspicious, and I know getting defensive with Maka just now made her wonder._

He put the candy heart back on his desk and wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them against his chest.

_I don't want to hide like this anymore…._

Soul sat, still and quiet, until Maka called him for dinner. Slowly, his joints snapping and popping, he stood up and unlocked his door, walking lazily downstairs, his legs stiff from being contorted for so long. He sat down at the table, letting out a soft grunt as he did, and then looked up at Maka.

"Soul, look…I'm sorry about calling you out earlier; I didn't mean to upset you."

Soul was surprised upon hearing this and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, bowing his head and looking away.

"I just want you to know," she said, coming over to him and putting her arms around him, "if you ever need to talk about anything—anything at all—I'm right here, Soul."

Soul reached up and returned the embrace, not sure what to do. He wanted to spill everything and open up his heart right then and there, but part of him was holding him back. "I…I'm fine…r-really…" he said, fighting back tears as Maka squeezed him tighter.

A lonely tear slid down his cheek, the hot streak burning his skin as it dropped silently from his face.

And then he broke down. Sobbing silently, he buried his face in the crook of Maka's arm, tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes as he gasped and sniffed, trying to control himself; it was no use.

"I've been…keeping everything bottled up inside of me for so long, Maka, and I'm tired of hiding it all!" he cried, gasping between sobs. "I just…want to be normal."

Maka released her friend and looked into his eyes, "No, you need to be you. You don't need to be normal or cool and you don't need to fit in; you need to be the _real _Soul."

"But…the real Soul is…" he swallowed his words, not sure if he was ready to say anything yet. "Maka…please, don't tell anyone about any of this, okay?"

"I promise, I won't," she said, crossing her heart with her index finger.

"I…the reason I got so upset today is because…I'm tired of everyone always prying into my relationships…or, my lack of relationships, really. The real reason I've never gotten a girlfriend is because…I don't like girls," he said, his voice shaky and unsteady as the torrent of tears slowed to a stop.

"So, you're gay?" Maka asked, wanting to make sure.

He nodded his head slowly, trying to hide his reddened face. "Are you…okay with that?"

"Oh, Soul; I've been pretty sure that you were gay for a while, now. I just wanted to wait until you were ready." Soul sighed and embraced Maka, his mind sighing as the massive burden weighing it down began to relent. "I'm really sorry that people have been on your case for not having a girlfriend. You shouldn't care, though; you know who you are, and that's all that matters."

"You have no idea how much this means, Maka; thank you."

"You're welcome, Soul," she said, handing him some napkins to dry his tear-streaked face. "Now c'mon; let's eat before it gets cold," she said, sitting down next to Soul.

She piled a large heap of steaming hot rice and noodles on his plate and her own, and the two began to eat in silence, until—after a few moments—Maka began to giggle and playfully ruffled Soul's snow white hair.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling and wiping his face again.

"Nothing; it's just that I'm so excited to have a gay friend!" she said, continuing to giggle at Soul.

Soul smiled warmly, rubbing his puffy eyes. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you some stuff?"

"Sure, I guess," he said, taking a bite of his food, his face reddening at the thought of what questions Maka might have.

"How long have you known?"

"I guess I've always known I was different, but it wasn't until I came to the Academy when I actually understood just _how _I was different," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. Have you told anyone else?"

"Feel special, because you're the first," he said, grinning, causing Maka to squeal with delight.

"All right, last question; and be honest: Have you ever…I don't know, done anything with another guy?"

Soul almost choked on his food as he coughed and looked at Maka, his face red. "Of course not!" he said angrily. Softening, he continued: "I mean, I've wanted to, but I've never actually done anything. I'm too afraid of what other guys would think if I made a move on them."

"I can imagine," she said, smiling.

"I've…actually been waiting for the right guy," he said, his face flushing a bright red.

"Aw, Soul, that's so adorable!" Maka said.

_I don't know exactly how I feel about being called adorable…._

"Oh! One more question!"

"Fine, one more," he said, waiting for her question.

"Are you a uke or seme?"

"What's that?" he asked confusedly.

"You know…bottom or top? Getting done or doing it?"

"_Maka!" _he said, realizing what she was asking. _"What's that supposed to mean? What do you think?" _he said, Maka holding back her laughter. _"And why do you even know what that is?"_

Maka couldn't take it, and busted out laughing. "Calm down, Soul; I was just wondering!" she said, leaning further and further back in her chair until she lost her balance and crashed onto the floor.

Now it was Soul's turn to laugh, as he cried, "Karma's a bitch!" jokingly at his friend.

_This…feels so great. I've never felt so comfortable before. _

Reaching over, Soul helped Maka off of the floor, who was smiling. "Thanks, Maka. You're a pretty great friend," he said, hugging her once more.

"Aw, you're welcome Soul," she said, letting go. "Now, how about we do our hair and paint our nails, hmm?"

"How about no."

* * *

><p>Soul closed his door softly, turning off the overhead light and switching on the warm glow of his desk lamp. The red foil of the candy hearts again caught his eye, reminding him of his situation. He stared at the treats and picked up the note.<p>

_Wait…this wasn't done on a computer…somebody wrote this! _he realized, noticing that the perfect font of the letter was written by hand. _This just gets weirder and weirder…_

Laying the note on the box of chocolates, he began to undress, removing his t-shirt and sliding out of his pants, throwing them towards his closet. He looked again at the candy and shook his head.

"Whoever this girl is, they're going to be disappointed, and there's nothing I can do about it," he said, reassuring himself. The warm covers called his name, and he reached over and turned off his desk lamp and climbed into his bed, laying his head down onto the soft white pillows. A gentle breeze caressed his face as his ceiling fan creaked softly above him, the rhythmic sound slowly lulling him to sleep.

And for the first time in months, he slept soundly, his mind finally beginning to calm.

However, it's always calmest before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovering

Chapter Two

The blaring klaxon that was his alarm clock dragged Soul out of his restful sleep. Reaching over, he smacked the button and silenced the beast, lifting himself slowly out of bed. He yawned and popped his shoulders, and then looked outside. Lazy clouds drifted across the sky, releasing their tears in a relentless downpour. Soul sighed and got up, opening up his curtain and looking down at the street below him, when he noticed a figure running down the street: it was Kid.

"Kid? What is he doing over here so early? And why is he running in the rain?" Soul asked himself, watching him jog off and turn the corner at the end of the street. Soul shrugged, "He's so weird...I guess I'll ask him about it today at school."

Rubbing his eyes, Soul walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and then grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and a blue and white t-shirt with the word "SOUL" emblazoned across the front. He grabbed his towel hanging on the back of his door and walked across the hall to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the water. He removed his boxers, the only article of clothing he was wearing, and then stepped into the steaming jet of water. He sighed heavily, closing the curtain, and stood motionless under the water, his muscles relaxing and his body unwinding. The events from last night trickled into his head and his heart leapt when he remembered.

_It's a new day. I feel so…different...and…good…_

Smiling, he began to wash himself, imagining he was washing away all of his old worries and stresses and watching them spin down the drain like the bubbles of soap that were caught in the small whirlpool at the end of the tub. The water cleansed his body, and when he had finished, he shut off the water and opened the curtain, stepping out. His hair lung limp and wet around his smirking face, and his skin had tinged a light pink from the hot water. While he dried himself and got dressed, he couldn't help but feel happy and content.

_A restful night's sleep after a night I'll never forget...I can't help but be happy. I kinda want to tell other people now._

_I could tell Kid._

Soul stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, his face flushing at the thought of telling Kid something like that. Shaking his head, he continued to dress himself, and then picked up a comb to tame and style his unruly hair.

When he had finally finished getting ready, he hung up his towel to dry on the back of his door once more, threw his clothes at his closet, and practically skipped downstairs where Maka was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea and reading.

"Good morning, Maka," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee that she had made for him and grabbing a bagel out of the bag on the counter.

"Morning, Soul," she said, taking another sip of her tea. "I can see that you're feeling better this morning."

"You have no idea," he said, putting the cream back into the fridge. Sitting down at the table, he blew softly on his coffee, cooling it, and then took a long, slow sip.

"Hey, Soul, do you have a crush on anyone right now?" Maka asked out of the blue, not even glancing up from her reading.

Soul snorted his coffee and coughed a few times before replying: "N-no, I don't," he said, hiding his face as he stared down into his cup.

"I know you're lying," she said in a sing-song voice, smiling.

"Okay, so…maybe I am, but I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Okay," she replied, continuing to read.

"Okay. Just like that? You're not going to pry it from me? Or threaten me or blackmail me or something?"

"Nope. Just okay," she said, smiling.

Soul brought his bagel to his mouth and began to chew it slowly, and then swallowed hard.

_She doesn't have to pry anything out of me…She knows I'm going to answer her…dammit…._

Sighing, he looked up at Maka, who was still smirking to herself as she read her book.

"It's…Kid…I like Kid," he said slowly, the words unfamiliar as they left his lips.

"Yeah, I know."

"_Well, if you knew then why were you playing games with my head!" _

"Because it's more fun," she said, turning the page and glancing at him, smiling devilishly.

He shook his head, "Women…and if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, _especially Kid_, I'll kill you, understand?"

"C'mon, Soul, I'm not that cruel," she smirked, finishing off the last of her tea. "But let me just say, that is so _adorable_!"

_There's that word again…._

Soul groaned and took a large bite out of his bagel and finished it off with one more, chasing it down with a gulp of coffee. The clock in the kitchen chimed twice in two high pitched tones, denoting the half hour. "Well, time to go," Soul said, standing up and walking over to the door, picking up his book bag and slipping on his shoes. The rain had died down, and Maka opened the door, bag in hand, and the two walked to the center of Death City where the DWMA sat high above the rest of the city. When they reached the top of the steps, they met up with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Soul, wassup?" Black Star said, walking over to him and high-fiving him in their usual manner.

"Nothin' much," he replied, his cool effectively restored.

"Are you guys ready for Professor Stein's lecture today on…"

"BORING!" Black Star shouted, cutting Maka off, laughing. She sighed and glared at him, smacking him in the skull with her book, all to the delight of Tsubaki and Soul.

"We should go to class now…." Maka said, walking off and leaving a confused Black Star wobbling on his feet.

Soul grabbed Black Star's shoulders and steadied him. "C'mon Black Star, let's go."

They made their way to class, and when they reached the door they saw Kid standing alone, waiting for them.

"Hey, Kid," Maka said cheerfully, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," he said, holding something slightly behind his back. When he saw Soul, he stepped forward and handed him a bright red rose. Soul was confused, as was everyone else, and his face flushed a deep crimson.

"Kid…what's this…than—"

"Someone wanted me to give this to you," Kid said, his face normal and without emotion.

"Huh?" Soul said, snapping back to reality. "Wait…who gave this to you?"

"I don't know. They were wearing a bright blue jacket with a large hood, though, and it hid their face."

"Uh-oh, Soul," Black star said, prodding Soul's side with his elbow, "looks like someone's trying to take you!"

"Uh…yeah…." Soul said, looking at the rose, not sure what to do with it. He looked around and saw a trash can and walked over to it, breaking the stem of the rose in half and throwing it in the container, staring at it before turning back to his friends and entering the classroom without saying a word.

"What…was that all about?" Kid asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Kid," Maka said, walking up beside him as they entered the classroom, "it's a long story."

They took their seats, Kid sitting next to an upset Soul who stared mindlessly down at the chalkboard.

"Soul, are you o…o…_achoo_!" Kid sneezed, unable to complete his sentence. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his nose, sniffling.

"Are you getting sick, Kid?" Soul said, and then remembered him passing by his house earlier that morning. "Oh yeah, I guess you would be sick after running through a downpour, eh?" he said, nudging Kid's shoulder.

"What?" Kid said, confused. "Oh, yeah…. I was out jogging this morning and all of the sudden it started pouring. How did you know?"

"I saw you run down our street when I woke up. I didn't know you jogged."

"Yeah, every once and a while. I was hoping to beat the rain, but I didn't make it back in time," he said, smiling and coughing slightly.

"Well, here's a tip: try running when it's not raining, okay?" Soul smiled, patting Kid gently on the back.

"I'll take note of that," Kid said, smiling warmly at his friend. "Anyway, so what's with the rose?"

"I don't know…." Soul said, and then leaned over close to Kid, whispering in his ear: "I think some girl is stalking me or something," he said, his face a slight red.

"Really? And you don't know who it is?"

"Not a clue, but you did say she was wearing a blue jacket, so I'm keeping my eye out," Soul said, scanning the room quickly. "But it's weird because not a single girl I know has ever shown interest in me, unless I have a stalker I've never met," Soul said, laughing softly.

Kid smiled, "Well, let's hope you find out soon," he said.

Soul nodded. "By the way, where are Liz and Patty?" Soul added, motioning towards the empty seats to Kid's right.

"They went back home to visit some friends, so they won't be here for a few days."

"Oh, okay," Soul said, as crazy ideas began to run through his mind; but, before he could dwell on them (which would have made him blush like crazy in front of the boy he liked), Professor Stein rolled in on his chair and up to the lecture table.

"Sorry I'm late, class: So many things to dissect, so little time," he smirked.

* * *

><p>A cold rain had begun to fall by the time class got out, and the students shuffled grimly out of class.<p>

"I love rainy days," Soul said as the group made their ways home. "I don't know why, but I love it when the skies are gray."

"Wonderful…." Kid said, looking out at the rain as it fell silently over the city, a low static hum resonating in the open corridor. "I don't have an umbrella," he said, sniffling, "and I don't want to walk home in this rain."

Soul turned his book bag around and opened it, removing a small umbrella and popping it open. Handing it to Kid, he smiled, and said, "Here, this should help."

Maka smiled, wondering if Soul knew how obviously gay he was acting right now towards Kid.

"Thanks, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine," Soul said, zipping up his jacket. "At least our apartment isn't too far from here." He looked at Kid and smiled, "And I do love the rain."

Kid smiled and shook his head. _I will never understand this guy…_he thought.

Soul stepped out into the light rain, Maka next to him, pulling the hood of her rain coat over her head. "See you guys tomorrow," he said.

"Later, Soul!" Black Star said, running off into the rain, Tsubaki following after him with an umbrella shouting for him to slow down.

"Have a good day, you two; and I'll bring your umbrella back tomorrow, Soul," Kid smiled, turning and walking off.

"Bye!" Maka shouted gently, turning and walking with Soul to their apartment. "Well, Soul, you certainly weren't being subtle."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You flirt with him like that _all the time_! It's so cute!" she squealed.

Soul blushed, "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he noticed," she said, causing his face to grow long. "Sorry, Soul."

"Do you think he's gay, Maka?" Soul asked, his face flushing again.

"Honestly?" she asked, pausing for a moment. "I think so."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"He just seems pretty flamboyant to me, and I've seen him act pretty strangely in certain situations."

"Wow," Soul whispered. "Oh…I want to ask him about it so bad now!"

"Patience, Soul. Good things come to those who wait," she said, smiling.

_Of course, I've already figured it all out…_she thought, smirking to herself.

They arrived at the apartment complex, the rain still falling lazily from the clouds, and were relieved when they stepped under the awning that shielded them from the frigid droplets. Taking his keys from his pocket, Soul walked over to the mailboxes.

"Let's see what she brought over today," Soul said, unlocking the box. Inside were a few letters, more junk, and—of course—a pale white envelope with Soul's name and address neatly inscribed on the front.

He sighed when he saw it, and turned towards Maka who was waiting up the stairs by the door. "Another one?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, showing it to her as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The warm air was a relief on their damp bodies, and they quickly shed their wet clothing. Soul set the mail on the table and went upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him.

_I can't believe it…another love letter…_he thought as he changed out of his wet clothes and into a warm pair of black pajama pants and a short sleeve black shirt. Walking back downstairs, he picked up the envelope and tore open the top and read it aloud, Maka listening intently.

"'Dear Soul: I hope you enjoyed your treats as much as I enjoyed the thought of you enjoying them.'" He paused, "Damn, what an _awful_ sentence."

"Keep reading," Maka protested.

"'My love for you is still as strong as ever, and I delight in seeing you every day. I hope that one day we will get the chance to meet face-to-face, and I can fully express my love to you. Sincerely yours, Your Secret Admirer." Soul set the letter down on the table, distraught. "She sees me every day? But I haven't noticed anything! This is getting really creepy…"

"I think it's kind of adorable," Maka said, smiling. "Yeah, it's weird; but, it's also very sweet how she tells you how much she cares about you."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's really starting to weird me out…" Soul said, placing the letter back in its envelope and laying it on the table. Walking over to the coffee pot, he grabbed a mug and filled it with the cold coffee from this morning and stuck it in the microwave. "I hope Kid feels better," Soul said, changing the subject."

"You really do care about him, don't you?"

He sighed and smiled, "Yeah. I do. I can't explain it, but every time I'm around him, I just feel so happy; and I want him to know how happy I am and for him to feel the same, but I don't know how to go about doing it. That, and I don't know how he will react."

"Like I said, he's throwing up some red flags in my mind, so I think if you can find the right time and work up the nerve, you should talk to him."

"You really think it'll go well?" Soul asked, taking the mug of now steaming hot coffee out of the microwave.

"Well, I don't think it'll go badly; but I can't guarantee that he'll confess a secret love to you, or anything," she said, smirking.

Soul sat down and stirred his drink and then took a sip, the warmth radiating outwards from the center of his body. "One day, I'll try…." he said softly, staring into his cup.

Maka smiled and began reading, but was soon interrupted as her phone began vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the caller ID: Death the Kid. She opened it and answered, standing up.

"Hey, Kid, what's up?"

Soul's ears perked and he looked up at her.

"Oh really? That's awful!" she said, pulling the phone away and turning on the speakerphone so Soul could hear while placing her finger over her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet.

"Yeah. Soul's gesture was nice, but it didn't stop me from getting any worse. I swear, on the walk home, I've never coughed so much," Kid said on the phone, the hoarseness in his voice obvious.

"I'm sorry, Kid; is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yes: I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow and look after me. Liz and Patty are away, and I have a feeling that this sickness is about to get a lot worse."

"Hmm, well," she said, thinking hard about how to reply, when suddenly an idea hit her: "I can't miss class tomorrow. I'm going for a perfect attendance record, so I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Oh, well…"

"But," she said, stopping him, "I'm sure Soul wouldn't mind a day off!" she said, winking at her friend whose face had tinged a light pink. "He could go over and take care of you."

"Oh, okay. Well, I s…su…_achoo!_ Oh," he said, sniffling, "I'm sorry. Anyway, that sounds good. Have him her over at 8 A.M, sharp."

"Can do, Kid. I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks, Maka. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Kid."

"Good…b...bu…_ACHOO!" _

Maka laughed and hung up the phone, turning towards Soul and grinning from ear to ear. "You can thank me later."

"So, your plan is for me to go babysit him all day?"

"Well, it seems like you care about him, so I know you'll enjoy it," she said, sitting back down. "Plus, it's a day off from school and you know Stein will understand. It is Lord Death's _son, _anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, smiling slightly. "I'll _probably_ enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Kid closed his cell phone and then collapsed back into his sofa, wrapping himself in the warm blankets he had dragged downstairs.<p>

_Soul is going to take care of me… I wasn't expecting that at all._

He closed his eyes, his tired body giving up after a long day of dealing with mind-numbing school and a strength-sapping illness. But, as he was drifting off to sleep, a single thought tried to materialize in his mind:

_I have to hide them…if he's going to be here…._

And then, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovering

Chapter Three

There was a low thumping in the back of Kid's head as he slowly slipped out of his dream, irritating him and making his head hurt.

_Dammit… I wish it would stop already…_

The noise paused for a moment, and Kid sighed, until the thumping picked up again; only this time, it was accompanied by somebody shouting his name.

_Why can't they leave me alone? _He thought, sealing his eyes shut, but the noise didn't go away.

"Kid, open the door already!" a voice shouted. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked around.

_What's going on…?_ He looked at the large clock hung neatly in the center of the room and waited until his foggy eyes adjusted to the cold gray light: 8 A.M.

"Kid, if you don't open the door, I'm going to go back home…"

_It's Soul! _He thought, realizing that he had been sleeping ever since he got home yesterday afternoon. _That's right; he's here to look after me. _"Sorry, Soul, I'm coming!" he yelled in a slightly hoarse voice, lifting himself off of the sofa, his knees snapping as he moved. Walking groggily over to the door and unlocking it, he stared at a slightly wet Soul standing on his front steps. Soul was wearing a pair of loose gray sweatpants and his familiar jacket, a bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Soul, I was sleeping."

"Oh, sorry to wake you up," he said, stepping inside, "but I didn't feel like standing out in the cold rain anymore." Smiling at the young Reaper, he slid off his shoes and closed the door.

"Oh, and here I thought you liked the rain," Kid joked, sniffling and clearing his throat.

"Not when it's freezing," he said, removing his jacket to reveal a baggy black t-shirt. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Well, I'm pretty stiff and sore after sleeping for almost 16 hours," he said, leading Soul into the living room, "and my head is pounding and my stomach hurts." Sitting down on the sofa, he wrapped his cold body in the warm blankets. "But, other than that, I'm pretty good," he joked.

Soul smiled and sat his bag down next to the sofa. "Do you have a fever?" he asked, warming up his hands by rubbing them together.

"I don't know," Kid said as Soul placed his hand against his face, which felt like ice compared to Kid's burning forehead.

"Tsk tsk, Kid," Soul said, pulling his hand away. "Go ahead and get comfortable, you've definitely caught something bad and you'll need to rest for a while." Soul adjusted Kid's pillows and made sure he was comfortable before walking over towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything, Kid?" Soul asked, opening the perfectly organized fridge.

"Yes, I'm starving," Kid said weakly but just loud enough for Soul to hear him. "For some reason, soup sounds delicious right now."

"Soup for breakfast? All right, whatever you want," Soul said, walking over to what he assumed was the pantry. He removed a can of tomato soup and began to prepare it, and when it was hot and creamy, he poured it into a bowl and then scoured the drawers, looking for a spoon. Finally finding one, he walked out into the living room and handed it to Kid, who happily took the bowl and sat it on the pillow in his lap. He took the spoon and began to eat, being careful not to spill any; however, his shaky hands weren't helping at all.

Soul laughed softly, "You really are helpless when you're sick," he said, getting up and going into the kitchen to grab some napkins. He brought them back and playfully wiped one across Kid's mouth, who froze when he felt the young weapon's hand graze his skin.

_His touch…_

"Thank you," he said, and kept eating, doing his best to keep his weak hand stable in order to avoid another close encounter with Soul.

Walking back into the kitchen, Soul picked up the dirty pot and carried it to the sink and began washing. _I definitely don't want to make a mess in Kid's house; he'll flip out if something is out of order in his museum. _

"So, Kid," he said, returning to the living room, "Why did you decide to go on a run when the sky looked like it was about to let loose, anyway?"

Kid stopped and sat his spoon down in his bowl. "Well, I try to keep to an organized schedule of when I run, and I didn't want to mess it up, so I decided I would try and beat the rain," he said, wiping his face and nose with a napkin. "Perhaps I should be a little more lenient with my schedule in the future, huh?"

"Kid, you and your obsession with symmetry…. At this rate, it's _literally _going to be the death of you," Soul said, chuckling and getting a laugh out of the sickly young Reaper. Smiling warmly, he sat down next to Kid. "Don't worry, I won't let you die on my watch," he joked.

"Ha, thanks Soul," Kid said, finishing the last of his soup, the heat a welcome relief on his body. "So, that rose yesterday…do you have a secret admirer or something?"

"Yeah," Soul said, sighing. "I've been getting all sorts of random stuff from some girl: letters, chocolates. Apparently she stalks me or something, because she said she sees me every day; but there's not a single girl I know who has a crush on me, and I never see anyone stalking me."

"Well, I guess if someone was stalking you, they'd be sure not to be noticed," Kid said. "And, if they want to remain anonymous, then they'd be good at hiding their secret love from you. So I can imagine that it'd be hard to figure out who it is."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, putting his hands in his face. "I just wish I knew what to do about this…"

"Why? You mean you don't like having a secret admirer?"

_Oh, Kid…if only you knew…._

"I mean, it's not bad that I have one, it's just that…I don't know, it's weird," Soul said, wringing his hands.

_I want to tell him so badly, but I don't think I'm ready…. _Soul thought, unsure of what to do or say.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kid said, turning slightly away from Soul. "But Soul," Kid said, putting his hand on his friend's knee, "if I were you, I would just wait it out and see what happens. Who knows? Maybe your secret admirer is actually too…afraid to actually do anything besides send you anonymous gifts."

Soul smiled, "Yeah, I guess I don't have much of a choice, either; but damn, it's so creepy!" he said, leaning back into the cushions.

_He thinks it's…creepy?_

They sat in silence for several minutes, not saying anything to one another, the clock ticking steadily in the still room.

"Okay," Soul said, standing up, "I'll go wash this bowl." Grabbing the bowl and spoon, he walked back into the kitchen and slowly washed them, thinking about what he should do: tell Kid everything, or just wait. He returned to the sofa after drying the dishes and putting them neatly back where he got them and sat down next to Kid. "Do you want to watch something?" Soul asked, gesturing towards the large TV in front of them.

"Sure, you can watch whatever you want," Kid said, making himself comfortable next to Soul, wrapping the blankets around his once again shivering body.

Soul turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels and settled on a movie that was playing: a dramatic action-packed movie that captivated him but bored Kid, who within twenty minutes was asleep. Startled when he felt something fall against his side, he turned and noticed that Kid was out cold.

_I guess when a Reaper gets sick, they _really_ get sick._

Soul watched him for a few moments: the gentle rising and falling of his chest, the rhythmic sound as he inhaled and exhaled, the soft tinged complexion of his face: it was captivating. Adjusting his body, he let Kid lean against his side, his head resting against his shoulder, not wanting to disturb him. He turned down the volume on the TV and continued watching to movie, being sure not to move and wake Kid.

When the movie had ended, his shoulder going numb, he tried turning to make himself more comfortable; as a result, Kid fell gently onto Soul's chest and then down into his lap. Soul silently threw his arms up, not sure what to do.

_I really hope Kid doesn't wake up like this…. It would be so embarrassing!_

He put his right hand down on the arm rest of the sofa, and then directed his left hand to Kid's face, both checking for his fever and giving himself an excuse to touch the young Reaper.

_It seems like he's getting better,_ Soul thought, Kid's skin no longer burning and bright red.

Slowly, Soul lifted Kid out of his lap (even though part of him wanted to sit like that for as long as he could) and then carefully stood up, lowering Kid's head down onto the cushion he had been sitting on. Standing up, he sighed, turning and walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and removed a bag of chips, and then began to wander the large mansion.

Needless to say, the place was perfectly neat and symmetrical; not a single object lacked a counterpart on the opposite side of the room. He passed by Liz and Patty's rooms, and then made his way up the staircase where he found Kid's suite, the door slightly open.

_I shouldn't go in and snoop around…. If he wakes up and calls me down it'll be suspicious…._

He looked at the door, not sure of what he should do. Cautiously, he took a step closer to it, and then another, until he gave in entirely and opened the door. Running his hand along the wall, he searched for a light switch; when he found it, he turned it on, revealing a symmetrical layout: his large bed sat squarely in the center of the room against the wall; across from it were two large dressers, with a long desk in the middle, a banker's lamp on either side of it. The bedding was gone (he assumed that it was what Kid was using downstairs) and the dressers were a gleaming white, contrasted against the polished black finish of the desk. On either of the far walls was a book case, and when he turned, Soul could see another door placed symmetrically with the one he was standing in. Smirking, he walked inside and looked around. The room screamed Kid: everything was neat and orderly.

He walked over to one of the dressers and paused in front of it, wondering if he should open it and snoop through his clothing. Shaking his head, he turned away and then looked at the desk: unlike the rest of his room, Kid's desk was covered with papers and books. Soul sat down in the large chair and looked at the mess, setting the bag of chips on the edge, and wondered if Kid would enjoy or hate it if Soul straightened it up some. As he was reaching for one of the books, he paused, noticing something familiar. He pulled it out of a pile of papers and gasped: it was a pale white envelope, and neatly inscribed on the front was Soul's name and address-the exact same as the ones he had been receiving from his secret admirer.

"This…this can't be true…." he said, turning the piece of paper over and over again in his hands. "But Kid is…he doesn't…." Soul stopped and sat the envelope down and began to look through the other papers. He found hastily written rough drafts of the letters that had already been sent to Soul, and a couple that had yet to be sent; he saw the empty containers of the candy he had received, and on the edge of the desk, next to a pair of scissors, was a fallen rose petal.

Soul fell backwards into the chair, grabbing his head. "This isn't true; this isn't true…." he repeated to himself. "This was a bad idea; I never should have come in here. I…" his voice trailed off as he saw something else that caught his eye: a dark, leather bound journal, with Death the Kid embossed on the front, the raised letters glinting with gold leaf. The edge of the journal was tied shut, and a pen lay haphazardly across it, having been tossed their after its most recent use. Soul's heart began beating faster and faster, and slowly, he reached over and picked it up and untied the string, opening the thick cover. The handwriting inside was neat and perfect, calling to Soul for him to read it. Unable to resist the temptation, he began:

_Never have I been one to write in a journal or a diary; but, during times like these, I feel that it is best that I do so. _

_I'm not going to sugarcoat anything: I have a serious problem. I've never had to deal with something like this before, and now I have no idea what I should do. I have a feeling that no one will understand, or maybe even they'll reject me—but, I have to do something. I have a plan that I will use as a test: if he fails, then I'll make my move._

Soul was confused by this first entry, but kept reading, anxious to find some more information.

_These past few days have been nerve-wracking. Every time I go over to his house, no matter how early, I feel like—at any moment—he's going to walk out and catch me and it'll all be over. But finally, after getting up the courage, I finally sent in the letter. I guess the only thing I can do now is wait._

Sitting back in the chair, Soul stared at the text, not sure what to think. The only thing he could do was read on:

_I had another dream about Soul last night. It was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. I was with him in a room, just me and him, surrounded by strange objects that I couldn't discern. He was lying on the floor, his eyes barely open, staring up at me. Those red eyes captured my soul; but, something was wrong. He looked like he was in pain, and I dropped to my knees to help him, doing my best to keep him alive. I was so scared that he was going to die, and sometime during the panic, I bent down and kissed him hard on the lips, and I felt him inhale deeply, and I woke up feeling that he was going to be okay. It was terrifying enough to almost lose him in a dream, even knowing that he was okay; but I don't ever want to see him like that again._

The next entry Soul read over and over, not believing what was written:

_My heart has made up its mind. After a long time struggling with who I am, I've finally given in to the fact that I no longer am interested in women. I guess it's because of him…because of Soul…. He came into my life and threw everything off balance and made my heart asymmetrical; that is, until I realized that the way to make it symmetrical again was to understand and come to terms with who I was. Only until recently have I forgotten my goal in becoming his Secret Admirer and thought about the bigger picture: I love another man. I love Soul. It was terrifying at first, but the more I think about it, the happier I become. The more I understand that this is who I am, the more symmetrical I feel; and the more I realize that I never want to go back._

Soul closed the journal and set it down gently on the desk, staring at it for several moments. All this time, Soul thought that Kid was just a normal guy—straight—and that, no matter what, Soul would never have a chance with him. But here it was, in black and white right before his very eyes: Kid loved Soul. Picking up the journal, he re-read the entry, over and over, the words sticking in his mind as he began to memorize it after seeing it so many times. The entries didn't stop there, but continued on, talking about different emotions Kid felt, how he understood himself, and even more romantic talk about Soul. At the end of the book were stories and drawings, with subjects on love and romance, pain and peace, and whatever else had trickled down from Kid's brain, through his pen, and onto the paper. Three hours passed while Soul read through the journal, studying each and every page, almost knowing the lines by heart. When he had finished, he put the book down and slowly walked down the staircase, his feet thumping softly on the lush carpet.

He stood at the end of the stairs, looking into the living room: He was still asleep on the sofa, only some time ago he had shifted position and was curled up, his body off to one side of the couch. Soul smiled to himself and sat down slowly on the last step, staring at Kid as he slept.

_I guess now…I wait…._ he thought, resting his chin in the palms of his hands, _and then finally make my move._


	4. Chapter 4

Discovering

Chapter Four

Staring at the young Reaper, Soul sat on the staircase for several minutes, not moving and simply thinking about what to do next. His heart was pounding with excitement, and he couldn't wait for Kid to wake up so he could surprise him.

_I have to think of something romantic to do for him…. He's been the one giving me all of these things and sending me these love letters, so I should at least do something to surprise him in return. Too bad I'm not the romantic type…._

Suddenly, Kid began to shift under the blankets and let out a soft groan as he readjusted himself. Soul smiled and stood up, walking over to him, and then sat down gently in the open seat that Kid had given up. Looking down at his friend, he couldn't help but reach and touch the side of his face, stroking it gently. Kid's fever had gone down quite a bit, and his face looked less pale. Soul let his hand wander, sliding down to rub Kid's chest slowly, causing the young Reaper to stir even more. Soul quickly pulled his hand away, and hurriedly tried to change his expression to his usual laid back, cool-guy one. Kid looked up at him confusedly, lifting his tired body off of the cushions. Sitting up, he massaged his neck and turned towards Soul.

"How long was I out?" he groaned wearily.

Soul checked the clock on the wall, "I don't know; about three hours or so?" He smiled at the young Reaper, "You certainly look better, and your fever has gone way down."

"Really? That's good… I definitely feel a lot better," Kid replied, chuckling. "I guess all I needed was to sleep for twenty hours. I know it must've been boring, but I really appreciate you being here, Soul."

"Don't worry about it, Kid; I don't mind. It's a lot better than sitting in class all day."

Kid shook his head, smiling. "Have you had anything to eat yet? It's almost noon."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry…. What do you want? I'll make you something."

"Hmm…" Kid said, leaning back into the cushions and thinking. "How about an omelet?"

"Lunch for breakfast, breakfast for lunch…At least at this rate we should be having dinner for dinner," Soul joked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "What do you want in it?"

"Lots of cheese, ham, and jalapeños, please!" Kid said, excitedly.

"You like jalapeños?"

"Oh, yes, I love spicy food."

"Same here! I always make sure we have a bottle of hot sauce in the fridge at home," Soul said, opening the fridge and taking out the necessary ingredients. He began to prepare their meal, still thinking about how he was going to tell Kid that he loved him too.

_I've got it! _he thought, realizing exactly what he should do._ He's written me so many letters, why don't I write one to him? That'd be perfect! I just…have to find a time to write it while I'm here…and figure out what to say…dammit…Maka would be so much better at something like that than me…._

"Do you need any help, Soul? I think I'm able enough to do something now."

"No, it's fine. Stay right there, and I'll bring it to you when I'm down, okay?" _At least I can do this for him._

"Okay, thank you, Soul," Kid said, looking for the TV remote. Finally finding it buried underneath a cushion, he pressed the power button and began flipping through the channels.

_Why is Soul such an amazingly nice guy? He acts so tough and cool all the time, but really, underneath it all, he's just a big softy,_ Kid thought, smiling to himself. _That's why I love him so much; so strong, yet so gentle._

Finding nothing to watch, Kid sighed and turned the TV off, laying back down on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling, running his hand over his stomach and chest. He could hear the sizzling sounds of Soul's cooking in the kitchen, and could smell the delicious concoction in the air around him, making his mouth water.

_We might as well be dating already, _Kid thought, grinning contently. Putting both of his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and wondered if he should talk to Soul. _No, not yet; I've got a few more letters to send and a few more tricks up my sleeve. I can wait…I guess…_

In a few minutes, Soul returned with a steaming omelet in each hand. He sat them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Kid sitting up and giving Soul a place to sit.

"Mm, this looks delicious, Soul," Kid said, turning towards him. "Thank you for doing all of this."

"Like I said, it's no big deal," Soul said, smirking. _The payoff is going to be well worth all of this effort…._

Hungrily, Kid grabbed his fork and began to eat, savoring the delicious meal that his crush had prepared for him. Soul smiled and watched him devour the meal as he began eating, surprised that he had actually been able to pull off what he made.

Within a few minutes, Kid had finished his meal and sat his plate down on the coffee table, sighing with happiness. "That was great, Soul," he said, leaning back into the sofa. He looked down at his shirt and pants, frowning. "I've been sleeping in this outfit for two days…" he said, slowly standing up, his legs weak from disuse. "I think I'm going to go and change quickly; I'll be right back," he said, walking up the stairs to his room. Soul nodded and continued eating.

Rounding the corner into his bedroom, he turned on the light and then walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer and removing a pair of clean boxers. Walking to the other one, he took out a bright green t-shirt and a pair of black pajama shorts, the Reaper logo repeated across each leg in an orderly fashion. Slowly, he slipped out of his dirty clothes and began to dress himself, when he noticed something on his desk. He put on his shirt and walked over and picked up a half-full bag of potato chips, wondering when he had brought them up here.

"Wait a minute…these were brand new…." he said, looking down at his desk, noticing that some of his papers and books had been moved around. His heart dropped and he nearly fell to the ground, realizing that Soul had been going through his stuff. "Oh, this is horrible…he's read everything! He probably thinks I'm a freak or something and is just being nice to me because he doesn't want to make a scene or something…. This is just awful…oh, what am I going to do?" he cried, letting his arms drop to his sides, the bag ruffling quietly. He sat it back down on the desk and put on his pants slowly, his face red. Picking up the bag again, he shuffled slowly out of the room and down the stairs, not wanting to look Soul in the face when he confronted him. He stopped on the last step, his body stiff and still, and then slowly lifted up the bag as Soul turned to look at him. _This is going to be awful…._

"Kid…?" Soul asked, confused. _Shit…I forgot I left that in there…._

"Soul, I know what you did…and I'm really sorry you had to see all of that. I know you think it's creepy, and that you probably don't want to be here anymore, so you can stop acting and leave whenever you want…. Thanks for sticking around here, anyway," Kid said, his face burning as he stared at the ground.

Soul sat his plate down on the table and stood up. Kid could hear his footsteps thudding softly against the floor, but was too afraid raise his head.

_That's it…he's leaving…it's all over…. I've made a fool of myself and probably lost a friend. I knew all of it was no use…._

Kid stood in silence, waiting for the sound of the door slamming shut, but it didn't come; instead, he felt Soul's strong hands land on his shoulders, causing him to wince. Still embarrassed, he didn't dare look into Soul's eyes.

_What's he going to do…?_

He felt a hand lift off his shoulder and then land on his head, making him inhale sharply. The hand began to move back and forth, and it was only then that Kid realized that Soul was running his fingers through his slick black hair. He looked up, his face a deep crimson, his eyes full of confusion, and asked, "Soul…what's happening?"

Soul's face wasn't upset like Kid had expected; it wasn't angry or disgusted. Instead, he was smiling, his eyes radiating warmth. "Kid, it's okay."

Kid's legs grew weak, and he felt like he was going to fall over. Dropping the bag of chips onto the floor, he fell forward into Soul, who wrapped his arms around the young Reaper and embraced him, the two dropping down onto their knees as Soul tried to steady his friend.

"Do you mean…" Kid began, choking on his words, "…that you're not disgusted by what you read? You don't think I'm creepy?"

"Of course not, Kid," Soul said, pulling Kid tightly into his chest. "The only reason why all that stuff creeped me out in the first place is because I thought there was some crazy stalker chick after me."

"Then…why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. When I realized that you had gone to all this effort to impress me and show me how much you cared about me, I knew that I had to do the same for you. I just wanted…to return the favor, I guess."

"Soul…you idiot…."

Soul pulled Kid back to look him in the face, confused. Kid lifted his head, his golden eyes piercing through Soul's heart as tears gently welled up around them, his smile warm and full of joy.

"Don't you realize…that you simply telling me that you love me too would've been more than enough?" Kid said, placing his hand on the side of Soul's smooth blushing face.

Soul smiled and followed the warm hand as it pulled him towards the young Reaper, who planted his lips firmly on Soul's, kissing him passionately, his free hand gripping Soul's shirt, keeping him close. When the kiss ended, Kid leaned his forehead against Soul's, the two panting softly, catching their breath.

"Kid, if that's what you want, then…I love you," Soul said confidently, smiling and running his fingers through Kid's hair and down along his back. Sniffling softly as Soul brought his hand up to wipe away the tears that had fallen, Kid was lifted up, Soul's arm wrapped tightly around Kid's slim waist as he guided him back to the sofa. The two collapsed into the soft cushions, Kid resting on top of Soul.

"I've loved you for so long, Soul," Kid said, burying his face into his lover's warm chest. "I've just been too afraid to say anything."

"I've been the same way…" Soul replied as he ran his hand up and down Kid's back, massaging him. "When I started getting stuff from a secret admirer, I was really worried because I thought it was a girl. I thought I was going to have to break her heart; but, when I found out it was you, everything changed."

Kid looked up at Soul's flaming crimson eyes and smiled, pulling the blanket up around them. "I want you to stay here tonight, Soul."

"I'd love to, Kid; Maka will understand," he said, laughing softly.

"I just…hope you don't get sick, too," Kid said, closing his eyes as he melted into Soul.

"Don't worry about me, Kid; I'll be fine. You should probably rest some more, though," he said, placing his hand on Kid's head. "You still have a slight fever."

"I don't think resting will be a problem," Kid smiled as Soul wrapped his arms around him. "You've got me pretty well taken care of. I'm going to have to find some way to thank you."

"Nah, it's cool. You don't have to do that. You've already done so much, anyway," Soul said, thinking about all of the uneaten candy he still had at home. "Now, go ahead and try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Oh, all right…." Kid said, resting against Soul's chest.

Soul leaned his head back and closed his eyes, running his hand along Kid's spine, relaxing him and lulling him to sleep. His heart was still fluttering, and his smile refused to run away from his face. Kid gripped Soul's shirt, who could feel Kid's hot breath through his thin shirt and the heat of his body. Soul never wanted that sensation to go away, because it was what he had always wanted.

_Finally, after who knows how many months of chasing him and flirting with him, here he is: wrapped in my arms, buried in my chest, tangled up with my body… It feels like a dream, but it can't be…._

"Soul…"

"Yeah, Kid?" Soul replied.

"_SOUL_!" Kid yelled, snatching his journal out of Soul's hands, waking him up as Soul toppled backwards in the large chair onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Soul said, dazed and confused as he struggled to get himself upright, pulling the chair up when he finally was able to stand. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"You read it…didn't you?" he asked, terrified as he clutched the journal to his chest. "What…did you read?"

Suddenly, it all came back to him: he had been snooping through the papers on Kid's desk and began reading his journal. _I must've fallen asleep…so that __was_ _all a dream?_

"Soul, answer me!" Kid yelled, snapping him back to reality. "What did you read in my journal?"

Soul pulled himself up off the floor and bowed his head. "I read…everything…." he said, placing his forehead in the palm of his left hand. "Kid, I…"

Before he could finish, Kid stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Kid, wait!" Soul yelled, taking off after him. "Kid, please…just listen to me!"

He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, but he couldn't find Kid. Running down the hallway past the living room, he checked everywhere: the large dining room, the library, even Liz and Patty's rooms. He opened every door and called for Kid; every time, silence was his reply, mixed with the light whispering of the rain pelting the outside of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Discovering

Chapter 5

_How does someone just disappear? _He thought as he walked slowly into the kitchen. He sat down at the small breakfast table and hung his head in his hands, tears welling up inside of him. _He must think I hate him or something; but, if I could only find him, then I could explain everything._

Turning his head, he stared out of the large windows against the far side of the kitchen: the tear-streaked glass blurred the outdoors, dark gray clouds filling up the majority of the view. The wind blew, causing the trees to stir; Soul felt as gloomy as the cold, lonely rain falling outside.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing Soul to jump. Startled, he ran towards the front of the mansion towards the door, calling Kid's name, but there was no one there. Sighing, he fell back against the wall, the cold air pouring in from outside, causing his body to tremble. _The wind must've blown the door open…_ he thought, staring at the large slab of black wood. _But that means…it had to have been opened…._

Pushing against the wall, he threw himself outside, ignoring the freezing drops of rain as they pelted his skin. He ran outside and yelled for Kid as loud as he could, his voice wavering. "If he stays out here in the rain, he's going to die!" Soul yelled, running around towards the back of the mansion, checking everywhere for Kid. The weather mocked him as the rain began to fall heavier and heavier, the wind picking up. Soul's slim body couldn't handle the cold, but he ignored it and didn't care: he was going to find Kid. As he rounded the corner of the house, he came upon a large greenhouse, the colored glass blurred with water. Inside he could make out a small dark figure, huddled in the corner behind rows of tables: it was Kid.

He ran inside, pushing open the thick door and stepping inside, the warm, still air a relief on his body. He quickly closed it over, and looked at Kid, who slowly lifted his head.

"What…what else do you want from me? You've already stolen my secrets and embarrassed me beyond all belief," Kid said, hiding his face again. "_What else do you…!_"

Kid stopped as Soul ran towards him and dropped to his knees, almost crashing into him as he wrapped his soaking wet arms around the shaking young Reaper. "Kid, I'm so sorry…." Soul said, his pent up tears releasing themselves as they fell on Kid's damp black hair. "I didn't mean to upset you; it's just…when I saw what you had written, I…." He stopped, not sure what to say. So many things were cascading through his mind, but not a single phrase formed on his lips.

Kid sat still as Soul smothered him, not sure what to do. Reaching up, he clutched the young weapon's shirt and pulled him closer to his body. "Soul…."

"Kid…I…I love you…." Soul whispered gently between silent sobs, his words slow and shaky as he tried to keep control of his wild emotions.

Still wrapped in the protecting hold of Soul's strong arms, Kid began to smile and looked up at his friend, his face red and his eyes bloodshot and puffy. "You…really care about me, don't you?"

"Of course, Kid; but I promise I didn't mean to hurt…"

Soul was silenced as Kid's cracked lips landed on his own, the young Reaper's weak hands gripping Soul's wet clothes. The kiss ended, leaving the two panting softly. "I had no idea, Soul; I was so afraid that my secret had gotten out—right to the guy I love—that I ran."

"It's okay, Kid," Soul said weakly, drying his tears as he slowly sat up, pulling Kid with him. "C'mon, we need to get inside before you get any worse."

* * *

><p>Soul carried Kid's weak body up the stairs and into the bathroom, grabbing his book bag as they passed through the living room.<p>

"Wait here, I'll go get you some clean clothes," Soul said, setting his bag down in the bathroom and walking across the hall to Kid's room. Opening up the various dresser drawers, he found some boxers, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black and white striped pajama pants. He walked back into the bathroom where Kid was turning on the hot water in the bath.

"I think...a hot bath would be wonderful right now," Kid said, standing up.

"All right, well here are your clothes," Soul said, setting them on the counter to his left. "I'll just go change in your room, then," he said, turning around. Reaching out, Kid grabbed his arm and pulled him back, taking the young weapon by surprise. Kid closed the bathroom door and turned to face his new-found lover.

"You look just as miserable as I do after being out in that rain," Kid said, his voice still slightly hoarse. "So...I'd love it if you would join me," he smiled, blushing. "I'm sure it would make you feel a lot better."

Soul smiled and began to shed his cold, damp clothes, causing the young Reaper to flush even more and turn away. Soul removed his boxers and walked over to Kid, gripping his clothes and tugging them off. "Don't be shy now, Kid; you're the one who wanted me to join you," he said, smirking as he pulled Kid's shirt over his head. He then climbed slowly into the steaming hot water, his cold body sighing with relief as the sensation washed over him. Kid could only stare.

_I didn't think it was going to be this easy..._

"Kid, are you getting in?" Soul asked, looking at his lover's burning face.

"Huh? Oh...yes, of course," he said, slowly sliding out of his pants and timidly removing his boxers, joining Soul in the relaxing waters. The minute he had settled into one end of the luxurious tub, Soul glided over and gently pressed his nude frame against Kid's, who inhaled sharply at the sudden advance. Soul grabbed the young Reaper's midnight hair and kissed him passionately as Kid went limp underneath, their bodies mingling under the surface of the water. Soul's tongue slipped into Kid's mouth, causing him to moan softly into the kiss, wrapping his limp arms around Soul's torso, his hands sliding through the water along his naked body.

"Kid, I'm sorry I read through your journal," Soul said, breaking the kiss. "I was just so curious."

"It's fine," Kid said, his face still red as Soul slid off of him and settled down next to him. "It actually kinda helped me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sent you all of those things as your secret admirer because...I was too afraid to confront you about how I felt. I was so worried about how you would react, I never made a move; and if you didn't find my journal, I may never have."

Soul smiled and wrapped his arm around Kid, who finally began to relax. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, Soul pulled the young Reaper into his chest, running his hands along his sides and caressing him. "I love you."

Kid smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into the crook of Soul's neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>After bathing and dressing themselves, the two walked downstairs, Soul wrapping his arms around Kid's still weak body.<p>

"Unfortunately, your fever hasn't gone down any, so you still need to rest," Soul said, laying the golden-eyed boy on the sofa, pulling the thick black comforter over his body. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine for the moment, thanks," he said, burying himself in the warmth of the blankets. "Soul, do you want to stay here tonight?"

Soul thought for a moment and sat down on the cushion next to Kid's head, allowing the young Reaper to lie across his lap. "Well," he said, looking out the windows at the still pouring rain, "I'd hate to walk through that; so yeah, I'd love to."

Smiling, Kid laid his head down in Soul's lap and stared up at him.

"What?" Soul asked, his face tinged a light pink as his lover looked up at him.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Wasn't that implied by the kiss and the 'I love you's?"

"I just want to hear you say it," Kid said, smirking up at his friend.

"Okay, fine. Yes, Kid, I will go out with you."

Kid smiled and closed his eyes, his tired body—now warm and relaxed as Soul ran his hand gently up and down his chest—relenting to sleep.

Soul watched the sleeping Reaper for several minutes, his hand still stroking his chest as it gently rose and fell.

_This isn't a dream,_ he thought, looking out the window._ Not this time._

Soul awoke to the sound of his phone ringing frantically, the loud music piercing the air. Reaching over on the table, he grabbed it and brought it to his ear, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, clearing his throat.

"Hey Soul; it's Maka. Are you still at Kid's? It's like eleven at night."

"Huh?" Soul said, looking around him. His eyes slowly focused, and he looked down to see Kid beginning to stir on his chest. He gasped aloud, practically yelling into the phone: "_Maka! You're never going to believe what happened!_" the young weapon explained, waking Kid with his booming voice."

"Let me guess, you and Kid are dating now; am I right?" she said coyly.

"Um...yes, actually," Soul said, his enthusiasm sapped. "How did you know?"

"A woman just knows these kinds of things," she continued. Soul could feel her devilish smirk through the phone. "Are you going to stay over at his house tonight?"

"Yes..." he sighed, looking at Kid with a crimson face. "_And don't you dare say anything perverted about that!_"

Kid could hear her laughter as Soul's brow furrowed and he closed the phone, tossing it gently back onto the table.

"Was that...Maka?" Kid asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah...her intuition is...annoying," he grinned. "Sorry to wake you," Soul said softly, running his fingers through Kid's soft hair.

"It's fine," Kid said, practically purring under his lover's touch. "It was a nice nap," he said, smiling as he glanced over at the clock.

"Well, your fever's gone," Soul said as he ran his hand across Kid's forehead. "How did you get better so fast?"

"I think it has something to do with being a Reaper, but I'm not sure," Kid replied, pressing his chin softly into Soul's chest. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I have no idea," Soul said, stretching and yawning as Kid shifted on top of him. "I'm actually still kinda tired."

"I'm perfectly happy with going back to bed," Kid said, "but why don't we actually sleep in a _bed_?"

"Sounds good to me; this couch is killing my back," Soul replied, slowly getting up as the young Reaper got to his feet.

Grabbing the blankets, Kid led Soul upstairs and into his bedroom, where he collapsed on his large, soft bed, pulling the covers with him. He motioned for Soul to climb in with him, the young weapon playfully jumping into the heap of bedding that had been thrown haphazardly on the bed. The sea of covers surrounded them, and Soul pulled Kid into his chest as he caressed him softly, causing the young Reaper to sigh. Suddenly, Kid reached and slid off his shirt, sitting up slightly as he removed it, and then grabbed Soul's. Complying and pulling it over his head, Soul smirked lovingly at his lover. Kid nuzzled himself into Soul's now bare chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent as he closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth around him.

"I...just want to be as close as possible to you," Kid said, explaining his actions. Soul smiled and kissed him on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the slim body lying next to him. His eyes sealing shut, Soul slowly began to drift off to sleep, a feeling of content never before felt overwhelming his body as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kid! We're home!" someone yelled in a sing-song voice as the front door swung open. Liz and her sister were greeted by utter silence. "Kid?"<p>

"Maybe he's still asleep," Patty said, carrying in her suitcase and strutting over to her bedroom door.

"But it's eight thirty, he should've woken up a half hour ago," Liz mumbled, slightly upset that after a few days of being able to sleep in, she was going to be forced back to eight o'clock mornings. Setting her bag down in the entryway, she closed the door and made for the stairs, going to check on Kid. She knocked softly on his bedroom door and called his name.

"_Shit..." _she heard from inside.

_Wait...that wasn't Kid! _

Flinging open the door, she burst in and then froze at the site before her: Kid and Soul were on their knees in the bed, each one in the middle of frantically trying to dress themselves, their shirts mangled around their torsos as they stared, transfixed and embarrassed, back at Liz.

"It's...not what it looks like?" Kid said slowly, chuckling slightly.

With a practically expressionless face, Liz closed the door and turned around.

"_Patty, get up here right now! You've got to see this!_" the two exposed lovers heard her scream from the other side of the door.

"Well, this is going to be fun..." Kid sighed as he fixed his shirt, making his way to the edge of the bed.

Soul, who was already on his feet, grabbed his lover from under the arms and lifted him playfully of the bed, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Smiling happily, Soul stared into his lover's eyes. "You bet it is."


End file.
